The Grandee
by Nebulattica
Summary: Team Rocket has always been labeled as a mundane group of dysfunctional grunts that never succeeded in their goal, that is, until a new leader has taken over. New threats are emerging, and Lyra has to handle them without loosing the people she loves.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**The Grandee**

**Chapter One**

There were hundreds of them. Thousands. All of them, swarming around like bug pokemon in retreat, most likely to their leader. Always snickering to themselves or in pairs like they had the upper hand, and always being mistaken in the end, blundering out of site in cowardice. They had the most strangest uniforms, predictable pokemon, and distracting personalities, usually setting comrades off with comments that resulted in their defeat. Pests like them never won. Never. Yet they always managed to come back. I fumed.

_Grunts. _

I had been on my way back to Mahogany Town to inspect the old Team Rocket base under the souvenir shop I had taken down with my pokemon and Lance earlier in my journey. Officer Jenny and the police department suspected of a few rocket grunts loitering around the area, and taking no chances, had me take the job and report back to them at the rendezvous in New Bark Town. Of course I agreed; I felt as if it were my duty to protect everyone from Team Rocket because I had done it once before. If they were up to something, nothing would stop me from taking them down.

Motivated to find out the truth, I headed over from the Sinnoh region, though hoping to find nothing out of the ordinary. Arceus only knows what idiotic events could unfold when grunts were lurking about.

So here I was, entering the secret passageway, courtesy of the lady who originally owned the Souvenir Shop. She says someone broke in a few nights before, yet didn't steal anything. This definitely gave me the skepticism Officer Jenny had and I told the old woman the culprit would be found out soon enough.

I looked down into the secret hideaway, and something inside me jumped, instantly giving me the feeling that what awaited me down there wasn't just empty space. But knowing I had my Pokémon with me, snugged in the pockets of my bag, I began my descent into the dark abyss that was once the Team Rocket Headquarters.

Walking past the Persian statues, I noticed their eyes were still a dull grey than blazing red from when I deactivated them. Instead of statues though, they looked like ghosts, with auras darker than their creator's. It was as if they were looking at me, and I shuddered like I did years ago in the same position. Yes, years ago. All of this makes me feel considerably older, as if my adventure, my legacy, the culmination of my youth, became nothing but a story to tell. Eight years in the past, maybe more, I had been battling beside Lance, the former champion, to defeat the men and women who had stirred up chaos in Johto. My only relieve was that it was all over and everyone was safe.

I moved away from the rest of the Persians and proceeded in the direction of the center base with ease. When I first explored this area it seemed spooky and daunting, but now I new every corner and guided myself to the destined location. I was surprised to see the doors of the transmission device room already open, and when I stepped inside, I was faced with a dark, small shadow. A gasp sounded from it and then it shouted, "Hey!"

It was still dark, and I couldn't see much. But from the voice and stature of the person in front of me I could only guess who it was.

"A filthy grunt. Why are you here?" I demanded, quickly hovering my hand over my first Pokéball. Looking beyond the man in front of me, I noticed someone else kneeling down by the transmission device with something hooked up to it. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at my current situation. "Tell me, now!"

I could hardly see the smirk, but it was there. "No." He was holding himself higher than me, with arrogance just oozing out of him. The fake glint in his eye told me he was weak and I stepped forward with my Pokéball in my hand, ready to throw. Ready to battle.

"Hold it." The other man by the transmission device ordered. He stood and I could hear him shaking the dust off from his pants as he came beside the grunt. He was as least a head taller with broader shoulders, and suddenly his face lit up. The flashlight he was holding underneath him made his appearance a cliche horror. "We're done here. Let's move out." Obviously he was the leader with the orders. Obviously I was utterly confused. But that didn't stop me from recognizing him. It suddenly came to me.

"Proton! I'm surprised your showing your face." My voice was low, and I felt dangerous. This time around I called out my Ampharos and it gave out a battle cry. "I'm going to ask this once more. Tell me why you are here." He shown his flashlight on my figure and my eyes shut from the sudden sharp light. I heard him laugh.

"My, my. Look who we have here. Little Lyra? Is that you?" I heard the other grunt cackle beside him. My disgust for both of them grew, if that was even possible. I had taken Proton out a long time ago. This didn't make sense. If Team Rocket was gone, then why was he here?

"I have to admit, I thought this mission was going to get interrupted, but by you? What's the little champion doing here?" My eyes went to his other hand where he was holding the object that was previously connected to the transmitter. I didn't recognize it, but I assumed it wasn't meant for any good.

I still didn't have an answer. At this point I was fed up and shouted, "Ampharos! Use thunder at those grunts!" The yellow Pokémon nodded and with arms outstretched, she glowed with lightning. As the move conducted around Ampharos, Proton had already sent out his own partner. A Quagsire.

"You're not the only one who has trained hard." He shouted. The last time I battled him, he only had two Pokémon. I hadn't thought a Quagsire would be apart of the Rocket bunch and I expected a Crobat to fly out of his Pokéball. This time I wasgoing in blind. Though they didn't call me the champion for nothing.

"At the ceiling!" I commanded. And at the last second, Ampharos directed Thunder above us, sending bright jolts away from the enemy. Proton looked startled at my move, creating a moment when he wasn't paying attention. It was a very, very small moment, but I took it. I took it and ran towards him, avoiding the other grunt from tackling me to the ground. In a swift movement I grabbed the device out from Proton's arm. He turned around quickly but Ampharos was already over at my side in an instant, using Protect on both of us. "Looks like you need to train a little bit harder." I said. He shook his head with a smile and retrieved his Pokémon.

"Oh Lyra. This reminds me of old times, you know?" He looked at me ambiguously and I wondered why he didn't seem surprised or angry. His demeanor the last time we battled was more aggressive, and had even said at one point he was the cruelest member of Team Rocket, which of course wasn't that threatening at all. This time he was more...calm. His blue hair I noticed was longer, and ideally, I realized, so was his experience with Pokémon. I couldn't doubt his skills at this point. It would make me no different from them; cocky. I didn't reply back to him. Their infiltration underground was enough for me to know Team Rocket was planning something. I didn't need an answer anymore either because I had their device.

"We've grown smarter over the years." Proton and the grunt started backing away before the room started to shake. "And I hope you presume that Team Rocket is back in action." I was still protected by my Ampharos, but realized I had to get out of the base like them. The walls started to crack and I withdrew my partner. Ampharos's Thunder was stronger than I thought. I was impressed and was happy the headquarters was caving in. This means no one else is able to access it. The bad part was getting out.

"Don't worry about returning what you stole either." He gestured towards the object in my hand. "I was going to dispose of it anyways." I stood shocked. I put my Pokémon and myself in danger to take something that wasn't useful after all. And what exactly was Team Rocket's plan? Proton was smiling again in a tranquil manner. It made my stomach turn. Knowing he was the bad guy, a pleased one at that, made me think not only how much has happened over the years that I didn't know about, but also how more sadistic he, and probably all of the other executives, had become.

"The age of mediocracy has died, Lyra. Team Rocket isn't playing games anymore. Our new boss has made sure of that." Parts of the ceiling came falling down around us and before I knew it, Proton was gone. I had to think fast, but I couldn't. So I ran. New boss? How? When? Since when did Team Rocket have the upper hand?

I managed to tell myself they didn't. This was just another _game. _Members in the organization are known to lie like that. Making people think that something big is coming. Something that will change the world forever. My mind reeled at all the possibilities when he said that. If Team Rocket had been resurrected, then where are they now? Their new headquarters had to be somewhere, probably still in the Johto Region. That was where they wanted to strike first.

It was like breaking the barrier that had my body tied up when I reached the entrance of the secret base. Panting, I took in the fresh air, realizing there wasn't much oxygen down where I previously was. Looking behind me I saw the rocks piling up on the staircase until even the Souvenir Shop shook. Then, everything fell quiet. I looked over at the owner and her eyes were wide and questioning.

"I, uh, sorry about that. I''l inform the police force with what I found." I did not need to tell the lady anything about what happened, especially if it could potentially start a rumor. Without further interrogation, I quickly stepped out of the shop and took out my Dragonite and mounted him. "Alright, let's fly back to New Bark." I said. Dragonite's wings spread out and started flapping until we were lifted off the ground and flying through the air.

Team Rocket certainly thought they were sly. I'll have to inform the police on this one, and Ethan and Silver- my two best friends. I haven't talked to them since I left for the Sinnoh Region a few years ago and I haven't met up with them when I came back either. This isn't the best time to reunite, but it can't be helped. They will be able to help me battle against Team Rocket, fighting side by side and making sure all whom we love and care for are safe. Like when we were younger.

No, actually. The situation back then doesn't seem to compare with the one now. The innocence in which was my familiarity isn't with me anymore. No longer am I a child. And unfortunately, my mind keeps telling me that the encounter with Proton wasn't a natural, good-spirited one. He was a grunt too, meaning he was deceitful and ostensibly stronger. So he says for everyone else as well. From what it seems, it's as if they are still the high-and-mighty characters that plan on obtaining something outsiders aren't aware of. But I've seen them all in action. They believe they can get anything in the beginning, like this. They were so wrong.

Right?

* * *

This is my first fanfic, and hopefully you guys liked it. Please, tell me what you like so far and what you didn't!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**The Grandee**

**Chapter Two**

New Bark Town was considerably more peaceful than Mahogany Town in my opinion. It didn't leave traces of evil and it didn't struggle with the former chaos many towns did in the region back when I started my journey. Everywhere you looked people would be smiling brightly towards the always sunny sky. The place seemed pretty much untouchable, really. As if it had a barrier in which prevented bad things from seeping into it and the minds of everyone living here. So, no bad guys, no dirty grunts. A reason for loving it more is that it's my hometown. And the very place I made two great friends.

"Mom!" I greeted her with a smile and a hug and took the cup of tea she was holding out for me. "Sorry it took me awhile, Officer Jenny wanted me to report back to her before I did anything else."

Before I had came home, I had told everything that was important to the police woman, which wasn't much. There were a few times when I twisted the truth, but all for good reason. I didn't believe there was a real threat with Proton. Even if there was, I still wouldn't say anything. If I did, I was putting those I told in danger. I was the champion after all, and I trusted myself based off of that.

Instead of telling her about the executive, I told her that there were grunts in the base, but I defeated them. Nothing stood aloof from the truth, I told Officer Jenny reassuringly. And if anything else comes up with the grunts, I wanted to be informed on it.

"That's fine, honey. I'm glad to finally see you!" Her eyes shone with tears as she looked at me. "You've been growing so fast. It certainly has been a long five years." I patted her back and motioned us to sit down at the table. I noticed she was right though. I surpassed her height, even if it was by a few inches. Either that or my mother was shrinking. When she smiled, her skin would crease along the outer edge of her eyes, and when she laughed,lines of weariness would craft around her mouth. In a way, she seemed unrecognizable and unfamiliar, like five years was the period of loss, for both her and I. Once she had settled down, she asked, "So, what did you have to say?" My mother lean in forward more, ready for me to spill. So I did, like with Officer Jenny.

"Nothing really. There were a couple of grunts hunting around in the former headquarters. I took them out and I'm sure they won't come back." She leaned back in her chair then, looking quizzically as if she didn't hear right.

"Well then I'm surprised. I would have thought at least they were up to something new. But I'm glad they're not. I don't want you getting into any more situations than you have to. Especially when they are too mature for your age." It was my turn to look at her, and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I'm not mature enough? I'm eighteen. Surely I wasn't mature back then, but now, I am pretty much an adult." I didn't mean to sound rude, and I thought my tone was a bit snappy, but I only heard my mom chuckle.

"I know, I know. But sometimes _young_ adults like you need to take a breather and enjoy things that are your age. I'm proud of you, Lyra. I want you to always know that. Though I guess I am still shocked that you beat the Elite four only at the age of thirteen."'

So that was it. I knew something was different about my mother, but now I realized. She never expected this much from me. "Thank you mom. But remember, kids in other regions beat the Elite Four at age thirteen too. Like in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kanto, remember hearing it on the Television?"

She nodded. I talked with my mom some more until I finally brought up the question that has been on my mind since I took off from Sinnoh, my more previous journey. "Have you seen Ethan around lately? I wanted to get back in touch but he wasn't home." My mother paused for a moment, thinking.

"Come to think of it, I haven't." She said. "Have you tried your Pokégear?"

I sighed and put down my tea. "Yes. Numerous times. When we last met, he told me he was heading to Kanto to be trained under Professor Oak. You think he's still there?" My mom looked at me for a few seconds and how close Ethan and I were, she understood how much I was looking forward to seeing him. The only thing she could give in return of his absence at the time was a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he is, honey. How long will you be here?"

"For awhile I guess. I might wait until I hear from Ethan. Maybe I'll go see Professor Elm in the meantime." I stood from my seat, feeling that fresh air could do me good. My mother nodded, took our cups to the kitchen, leaving me to freely explore New Bark Town.

I went back to the front door and took hold of the brass knob. Before I turned it, I paused, looking back and listening to the humming coming from the kitchen. I smiled. "It's good to be home."

When I turned my head and stepped outside, blinding red light met my eyes. The sun's retirement set the houses facing west ablaze, I remembered, and it always shafted through the windows of our house. Now, my body and the rest of the world was bathed in the color, as was the figure leaning against the porch rail. Their head was turned away, looking out in the town, or the sky. I couldn't tell. Confused, I started, "Who are-"

"It's been awhile. I'm glad I came to the right place...I guess it's because I know you so well." The owner of the voice stood straight and looked me straight in the eye. I suddenly became overwhelmed with joy.

"Ethan!" I ran over to him with arms outstretched. My mind tried to make sense of his homecoming without me knowing, but I didn't care. Our reunion has been long since overdue and I couldn't think of anything better than hugging him to death. Along with me, he had gotten considerably taller, but unlike me passing up my mother, he finally managed to pass up my height.

Just when I was about to touch him, he grabbed my arm and started running.

"Hey!" I tried to stop him, planting my heels in the ground and raking my free hand over his tightly wrapped one over my wrist, but surprisingly, his strength kept me towing after him. "Ethan, what are you doing?" I tried thrashing out, greatly confused with his outburst, and more importantly, his unplanned appearance. Since I could not do anything else, I ran with him. It wasn't until we were at the outskirts of New Bark Town, and entering Route 2, when he stopped.

Out of breath, I sat down in the grass and looked up at my friend, his eyes searching around the area. "What's with you?" Before I could inquire further, he took out what looked to be a Pokégear and typed something into it quickly. Putting it back in his pocket, he looked down at me, smiled faintly, and sat along with me.

I still had a questioning look but suddenly got distracted when I looked at him closely. It had been awhile since I had seen him last, and everything about his features spoke maturity. What was once his round face was now a developed jawline, his eyes now a darker grey than before, and his expression...unfathomable.

"I guess this means your not the little guy anymore." I offered, trying to start up a conversation. True to my own word, Ethan was always shorter and lighter than me. Now it seems throughout the time I was gone, he completely changed into the exact opposite. But even though his outside changed, he was still my best friend, Ethan, in the inside.

He looked at me, probably giving the same assessment as I did, small smile still on his face. But instead of content gracing the curls of his mouth, a befallen expression tugged at them. An upsetting feeling came over me, yet I waited until he spoke. I waited for the words I was longing to hear again. I waited until he looked at me like he did only five years ago.

"I'm glad you haven't changed Lyra. I have been looking forward to seeing you again."

I raised an eyebrow. "Haven't changed? Ethan, the last time you saw me was when we were both thirteen. Obviously I've changed, if not a little." He laughed quietly and looked away.

"Of course. What I mean is...I'm glad your okay. And your still a hero." I raised a brow and looked at him funny. Of course I was still a hero! I was a Champion, after all. When I looked at him closer though, his expression seemed...guilty?

"Where is your smile Ethan?" I softened my gaze. I felt him stiffen beside me, as if he were caught doing something wrong. We didn't make eye contact for a few minutes, and it didn't seem like anyone was filling the space up beside me.

"Tell me. Something has been driving you into silence the whole time you've sat with me." There still was no response. My voice rose, "What? Aren't you glad you found me? You ran off with me...and now what?"

I waited for Ethan as he looked at his hands laying in his lap. My eyes concentrated on his when his lips started forming the words he was about to say. However, a buzzing noise interrupted the train of thought.

My concern for my best friend overrode the feeling of impatience as he took out the Pokégear and scrolled through it, while I just sat, focused on what was to come. Though this was twice the contraption was in his hand during our reunion, it wasn't long before he easily slid it back in his pocket. He stood up and took my hand in his so I was standing too.

Ethan's other hand covered mine for a moment. "I need to show you something." My brows furrowed in confusion yet again. I couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Well then tell me for Arceus' sake! Your making everything more complicated than it needs to be!" My hand flew away and I placed both on my hips. His shoulders slumped and he gave me a hopeful smile. Because of this, he reminded me of the younger Ethan, and this gave me a glimmer of hope as well. As I scrutinized him longer I could see that whatever was coming wasn't what I hoped though. Like a hug for instance. When was I going to get one of those?

Then I suddenly noticed something. His hat. His icon. That's whats missing. Why he wasn't wearing it, I wasn't sure. Coincidentally at the same moment I pondered over this, he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it on his head. I looked at it for a moment, registering its familiarity. Unfortunately I couldn't.

A rancorous feeling shot through my veins as my eyes went wide and stomach turned with disgust. Ethan's face dropped sullenly. The individual red 'R' glowed menacingly against the white cloth like a carving, and the red atmosphere created by the setting sun only made it stand out more.

In some sort of twisted manner, it laughed at me.

My eyes shot directly at Ethan's, but they averted. "What happened to you!" I shouted. "I know you, and this is just a joke. So stop messing around." My face felt hot with anger but nothing left my friends lips. Nothing like a 'got you' or 'just kidding'.

I came inches from snatching the hat from his head and ripping it to shreds. And nothing could have stopped me from strangling him afterwards. Before this all happened, he cut in like a Quick Attack, and held something up to my neck.

"No, you used to know me. Unfortunately, I can't even call myself your beloved Ethan anymore. I'm sorry." His frown was the last thing I saw, silently telling me he didn't like what he was about to do.

Evidently, everything was not as it seemed. Everything twisted itself until it was foreign to me and know I wondered what all happened while I was away. Parts of Johto had changed, possibly for the worse.

Before this point I liked to call the world 'The Good Age'. Now, I had a new name for it:

The Messed Up Age.

Because everything was really messed up; I could call it nothing else. In reality and in my mind.

And in that very second when I was about to break down or even take out one of my Pokémon, everything became nothing but a black void.

* * *

Chapter Two: finished! Lyra has a soft spot for her mother, and of course, for all the right reasons. Unfortunately I have to admit my chapters so far have been a little boring, but I'm encouraged to create more material soon from your reviews! (Thank you!)

Besides that point, the 'R' is of course, 'Rocket'. As in Team Rocket. Yeah. It's part of the plot. I hope Ethan wasn't OOC, but it's partially because he has aged too, you know?


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**The Grandee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

I was floating. Was I dead?

There were times when I was near death before, while exploring the world with my Pokemon. Taking on steep mountains, swimming through endless whirlpools, trapping myself in suffocating forests; all of these things could have led my former thirteen year old self to death. But it never happened. Did this mean I was dead now?

The feathers wafting against my body could have been the clouds, and the warmth my body was enveloped in could have been the sun. Though, my neck throbbed with numbness. I opened my eyes.

No. Once again, I escaped death.

I was delusional, incapable of remembering anything. When I looked down, I realized the feathers were just a bed in a room, with the sun shining through a nearby window. The room wasn't mine, and nothing seemed familiar. My mind tried to fit pieces together from when I was awake last, but there was nothing.

As I got up from the bed, my eyes traveled to something across the room. It was reserved on a tall chair and gazed at me intently.

The hat. That damn hat. I ran over and grabbed the thing from its pedestal, and tried to rip the fabric at its seems. Now it all came back. New Bark Town. The sunset. Ethan. The harder I pulled, the harder it was to stand. My face grew hot and tears pricked at the corners of my eyes while my futile intentions faded, replaced by a frustrated scream and me throwing the hat across the room. I dug my palms in my eyes and dropped to my knees.

Was everything I remembered true? If it was a dream, then why was I in this room? Where was Ethan? Not that I truly cared at this point. He knocked me out as far as I knew, anyways. All of this seemed like a complete nightmare. If I were to wake up, I should have by now. But since this was reality, I needed to investigate. I needed to get a hold of myself.

The first thing I did was get up and look around, analyzing my current surroundings. It looked like a regular room, its walls were white, floor wooden, and furniture placed neatly around. Both the dresser and closet I found empty. There was nothing under the bed, not even dust. Everything was…normal. When I tried opening the window, it wouldn't budge but I dismissed the thought.

As I walked around I always paused to glare back at the Rocket hat on the floor, feeling paranoia creep up on me. Once or twice my mind played tricks when I thought it moved from one spot to another. So I pushed it under the bed with my foot.

My eyes went to another door. The only other door in the room that I hadn't checked. I wasn't about to believe it was another closet, so it must be the exit.

Before I could do that though, someone knocked at it a few times and and came in. I got into a defensive position, anticipating my capture.

It was Ethan. His head poked in and eyes met mine. I looked at him in disgust. He quietly maneuvered around the door and shut it. In his hands was a tray, filled with food, and he took it over to the dresser where he placed it down. When he did, his back faced me, and his face was visible in the mirror. We looked at each other for a few moments in that thin piece of glass, it seemed like forever. Then he came over to me.

"So your a…a grunt?" How could sweet little Ethan- my best friend- be a rocket grunt? I felt as if I was in another dimension where everything contradicted the real world. But there I was, and there was the boy- no- young man, who was clad in the bane of my existence.

My head was spinning and then he nodded, turning his head away shamefully. Tears began forming in my eyes again. Such a simple gesture, yet it took me by the heart and slammed me against the coldness in the warm room. A chill ran up my spine and I shook with uncertainty, trying to figure out what exactly was bubbling inside me. Control, I then understood, wasn't in my grip, thus I reacted in a state of pure anguish. Narrowing my eyes at Ethan's, I backed away.

"Traitor." I spat. His eyes caught mine, trying to explain his sorrow through them. He then caught a glimpse of the hat I shoved under the bed. My hands fisted tightly.

"Lyra-"

"Who is he?" He looked as distraught as I. And confused. So I repeated again, voicing my anger, "Who is this boss of yours? I know Rocket has a new head, tell me where he is!" I began to walk towards the door when Ethan caught my arm. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Team Rocket…established Giovanni's successor two years ago. But you aren't aloud to meet the new one. Yet."

"I don't care. Whoever they are I'm going to kick their ass!" I tore my arm away from his touch and he withdrew as if I slapped him. Turning away once more, I grabbed one of my Poke Balls. But instead, my hands fell through thin air. Panic stricken, I looked at my belt until I heard a cough.

"Under strict orders, I had to separate you and your Pokémon…I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything in reason to help." Again, his face openly displayed shame. My eyes widened. So whoever ordered him knew me, they knew I was strong. Of course, I was the Champion. I was no one to be messed with.

Nothing would take my Pokemon away from me, I promised myself this once a long time ago. Training was my goal to secure that promise. Now it was broken. We stared at each other for only a few seconds until my newfound anger registered and boiled. It had me taking the food Ethan brought and throwing it at him. In a swift motion he avoided it and went to the door.

It was hard to breathe as I watched him, mentally breaking any sort of friendship we once held like a treasure.

"I'm sorry Lyra, but what you may see beyond your own doors…I just don't want you getting hurt. I'll have the mess from the food cleaned up and replaced." Out of the corner of his eye, I took in what might have been pity.

"Don't bother."

And then the door opened and he left without another word. When it closed, so did my eyes, finding nothing but the darkness to settle my nerves.

He left the hat.

* * *

I was falling. I felt like I was falling through silver. My hands ran through the liquefied air, hearing the sound of bells echo around me, softly vibrating in my ears, falling in sync with my heartbeats.

Of course, this was a dream. It was too calming, too perfect to be the real world.

Everything was bright, but not bright enough to hurt. I looked around and saw an endless view of swaying movements that looked like water, yet I was breathing in air. My hand moved away from me but before I could go any farther, my fingers hit something that radiated all around me.

Startled and confused, I tried again, but found that I could not reach anything a few feet from my outstretched body. When I went too far, my touch activated the glow again, and spread around until it faded. I traced around the places I could not go and felt panic rise up inside me. I couldn't move. Soon, I was no longer breathing air, but instead, sucking in water.

My heart was speeding up and my throat felt like it was expanding, searching for the oxygen that wouldn't come. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

"Lyra."

And then my eyes flew open. I sitting on the floor, head against the wall of my room, panting. Did I not breath while I was sleeping?

I shook my head and stood up, silently moving in the dark room (had I really been asleep for that long?). Pressing my ear against the door Ethan had come through earlier, I listened for activity I was hoping wasn't there. After awhile, I turned the knob and found myself bathed in a bright light in the outside hallway. There was no one in sight.

Did Ethan really expect me to stay in the room? I found it a but unlike him that he would think I could tolerate something like that. What I needed to do was find him and set things straight. Take him back from Team Rocket. But first and foremost, I needed to get my Pokémon back.

My mind ached at the thought of him being apart of this evil corporation, shrouded in the darkness that these members consumed, all to be apart of nothing and only to be humiliated once their low-life of a boss was beaten. There had to be a good reason why Ethan joined. It was my job as a friend to find out.

The hallways seemed like an endless maze. Turning right, then left, then right again. There were points when I looked through some doors, but only found the areas holding nothing but technical equipment and computers. No Poké Balls. Progressively, frustration itched underneath my skin. This made me hurry.

"_Traitor." _I remembered the words I angrily said to Ethan, and the way he drew into himself. I winced at my own anger and cursed under my breath, stepping quickly over the tiled floor of the narrow hallways. Did he deserve that?

The large doors that I soon came to step in front of held noises behind it. There was a combination of talking, walking, papers flipping, the humming of computers…and what else? Bubbling? What was going on? Are the people grunts, maybe? When I stepped closer, the doors swished open, exposing me to the room. My eyes widened.

Yes, there were grunts. Everywhere. Like the bug Pokémon, buzzing around, huddling in front of computers…Ethan was not one of them. It looked like, like a laboratory. But the lights weren't on, instead, a large tube in the center of the room glowed brightly. I stared in awe. The light it produced was like a star. I looked closer and saw something move. I gasped.

"Hey, you!" Someone shouted at me and I snapped my head back to one of the voices. But there were so many of them, I couldn't pin point the exact one. Instead, I found myself looking at a man studying the center object, wearing a long white lab coat and a clipboard in his hands.

Red hair was lit up by the blue bioluminescent color. Red eyes looking intently up, then back down.

"Silver?"

His eyes found mine. Oh Arceus. I could only look at his surprised look for a second until grunts started pushing me back out the door. My stomach turned and felt like it was burning me from the insides. It was him. It was him. It was _him. _

Was this the fate of my best friends? Working for Team Rocket? Those who we battled against; our enemies. We won to save people. We did it to save everyone. But why couldn't they have saved themselves?

Why?

My mind tried searching for something that wasn't there. By the time I found myself again, the doors to the lab were closed. Shut tight. No entry.

I sat on the bright tiles, curled up with my knees shaking and my eyes spilling tears out in my little cavern. There were footsteps that drew near but then abruptly stopped.

Ethan bent down to wrap his arms around me without a word. We were like that for awhile.

I hated the color red.

* * *

Chapter Three is now done! Chapters two and three had both ended pretty angsty in my opinion. Sorry about that -_-. Care to tell me your feelings about the story so far? I'm not positively sure where I'm going with it.

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, considering I'm on my spring break.

Happy reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**The Grandee**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

The large wall clock read one-thirty in the morning in the mess hall at the Team Rocket headquarters where Ethan voluntarily led me to get coffee. He stated it was off limits after eleven, and thankfully, there were no lurkers to be found. A couple of overhead lights were still on. It felt like a cafeteria in a school.

My feelings were unstable at the moment, and the only person I could confide in was now my enemy. I told myself I was crazy, but my excuse allowed me to join this topsy-turvy reality.

"Does it really have to be like this though?" Ethan asked. I walked over to a bench table while he- out of obligation- made both our drinks from an instant maker on the other side of the dining area.

I furrowed my brows at his question as it spiraled and eventually faded down in my mind. When he came back and handed me the foam cup I took a sip and watched the steam rise, relishing in how the antioxidants seeped into my skin. It felt nice against my swollen eyes.

"What I want to know is why." My voice cracked harshly.

Like me, Ethan didn't speak. This angered me. There was no way he could avoid the topic. I knew who he was. Who he _really _was. I determinedly believed I could stop the man in front of me from humiliating himself any further. But he needed to _speak._

"That wasn't a question. It was an order." My narrowed eyes looked up at him to find him gazing over my head. I could tell he was formulating the explanation. Fingertips tapping the side of the cup like a timer, I waited the best I could with a grim expression.

Though the best he could do was, "I was asked to."

I scoffed. That definitely wasn't the answer I wanted. But what was I really expecting? A life or death situation?

Unsatisfied, I hissed. "Try again."

"Dammit, Lyra, I can't!" He stood up abruptly and threw his cup to the floor. It was an in-the-moment thing and after he looked dismayed. "Oh no. Now I have to clean it up!"

I shouted after him as he went over to the counter to get some napkins. "How do you expect us to get anywhere if you're not honest!"

Without a word, he came back to the spot where the coffee was still spreading and soaked it up and threw the waste away like a well disciplined child. For a moment he faced the trashcan until he turned his head around and looked at me as if he had an idea.

"Well?"

"I know a better way." He started to the door. "But I'm warning you,-"

I got up and followed him out. "Will this tell me the truth?"

"-your not going to like the truth." We both said the last word in unison.

"I'm not some type of baby that needs sheltering."

"But after the way you've responded the last couple of days, I feel like you should. I'm really worried too, Lyra. About all of this."

I eyed him carefully but said nothing.

It took a few minutes as Ethan led me around the dark building. Once he spoke, "Showing you is better than telling you." And I tried to mentally prepare myself but wasn't sure what he was talking about.

We started walking down a wing of the building with signs that read 'Administrative Only' but they were ignored as I determinedly marched past them. Ethan on the other hand, looked hesitant. I realized he was breaking Rocket rules, but hey, what did I personally care? I gave myself no reason to fear what enveloped me while I successfully kept the bubbling pit in my stomach from rising.

He stopped as soon as we turned a corner, and with me not paying attention, I bumped in to him. I maneuvered myself around him to keep on moving, but I my efforts were halted by a wall that stretched horizontally down past the depths of my vision. My eyes widened as I found Giovanni there, in the spotlight, glaring down at me.

His two-dimensional figure could strike inspiration or fear to the people who worked for him, his suit clean and wrinkle free, his jaw square and eyes slanted, his hand place firmly and possessively on the scruff of his Persian, who mirrored his master's appearance. The frame looked like it was meticulously carved, bordering and sealing the boss's legacy with a single nameplate underneath that read:

_Giovanni_

_The Beloved Boss who_

_rooted his ideas in Team Rocket's foundation._

_The Revolutionizer._

I scoffed and shook my head. Ethan came beside me and pointed out a ring on his finger.

"The Rocket Ring symbolizes the autocratic reign from one boss to the next. His mother wore it," He gestured toward a picture I did not see before, but it was shrouded in the dark, with only the edge illuminated by the lights shining proudly from Giovanni's picture. "and so did his successor. Unknown to me, the next in line had to be blood-related..."

He moved away to reveal another photo to the right. My hands quickly covered my mouth, muffling a gasp.

And there he was. Just as I had seen him hours before. With his face twisted in discomfort, I stared at the red haired man who I thought moved on to bigger and better things.

But I certainly was not expecting _this._

If someone told me to point out the resemblance between the two, I couldn't. Their expressions were the polar opposite. Silver's face held a softness to it, but his piercing red eyes stole away his friendliness I knew. They were clouded, and emotionless, and uncertain. They were eyes that didn't look willing to watch over Team Rocket.

If I had a grudge with the young man next to me, I don't know what I had with the other in front of me. Sure, my original plan was to absolve Ethan of his 'crime' when I managed to coax him out of the cult named Team Rocket, though I didn't know how to handle the situation that lay in front of me.

"This...is what I've been trying to hide. I'm so sorry Lyra. I don't know how it happened. He never told me. Actually, I haven't seen him since he asked me to join the team."

As Ethan tried to pull me back to reality, he successfully did so with that last statement. As much as I feared speaking, my curiosity and concern took over. That struck me as odd. "What? Why?"

Ethan shrugged, "He told me Team Rocket was going to be different when he was boss, that it was going to be for good intentions, disregarding his father's dying wish. I thought he'd keep in touch with me, maybe even promote me because we were friends. But then he started acting weird...and finally disappeared into the deeper hallways of the organization."

"Well have you tried reaching him?"

"Yes, but then the other admins threatened to fire me. If I was banned from entering again, then it would have been even harder to reason with him."

"So Silver has done nothing about it? I said, surprised. Ethan nodded. Shooting a hateful glare towards Silver's awkward portrait, I replied, "Where is he?"

"Probably still in his office doing paperwork, but-"

"Take me there." He looked at me incredulously like I was crazy.

"But the guards, and their weapons-"

"You have your Pokémon, right? If you plan on helping me, know's the time to do it." He looked unsure but nodded and took off. I followed him at the heels.

Our footsteps began to pad against the plush carpet before reaching a large door blocked by a pair of grunts. Ethan flashed them his ID.

"I was ordered to bring the Champion to the Boss under sudden circumstances."

Both grunts looked doubtful. "At two o'clock in the morning? I don't think so."

He looked at the other guard who shrugged, "Yeah, sorry Ethan. We know the Champion was your friend and all, so the boss told us to deny you if you tried to help her." Both of us looked at each other, our sly smiles forming and balancing each other's out.

"Well, I guess I can't argue." Swiftly, Ethan maximized his Poké Ball and released it in front of us. "Meganium, help us out here and use Body Slam."

And before the grunts had a chance to use their weapons on us, or even take out Pokémon of their own, Ethan's prized starter Pokémon dropped down onto the pair, their arms flailing out beneath its underbelly.

In that moment when I looked at Ethan...I didn't know what to think of him anymore. Friend or foe? He looked after me for the short time I was here, but I rejected his sympathy because I was too focused on that damn hat of his. Though it still haunted my thoughts, knowing that it was apart of Ethan now, I decided to ignore it. Because he already knew who he was. And his reason for joining Team Rocket wasn't because he was evil, it was because he too planned to take Silver away from this wretched place. Absolutely_ nothing_ could be born here that lived to be pure and good. It was a makeshift hell; pretentious in the thought that the world was theirs for the taking.

Ethan was the exact opposite. I could see it in him.

But then I remembered why I was here and quickly stood determined. Sending a thank you to Meganium, Ethan and I side-stepped her and her captives, and he scanned his ID card.

I breathed in deeply and fisted my hands to quit them from shaking slightly. When the glided open, I could already feel the aura left by Giovanni. His legacy. Surprisingly, I wasn't intimidated. This only fueled my determination.

His head slowly turned away from another one of his administrators in front of his desk at least twenty feet away. It was a large office with a window covering the northern wall, I observed from my peripheral vision. Large enough for a boss's ego. And the few extra people that stood around in standby mode watched me in my rage. I heard a group of grunts run into the office, probably there to take me away. I didn't care to look; my glare was strictly reserved for the redhead in the center.

When I stomped up to him, staring him down, he looked stunned as if I had risen from the dead. His eyes were wide, mine were slanted. His mouth was agape, mine was pressed firmly in a thin line. The sharp noise of my palm connecting with the side of his face echoed and his followers gasped. There suddenly was a flock of grunts surrounding me with weapons. I didn't care. I just kept staring at Silver.

I could barely here Ethan whisper worriedly next to me, "Lyra..."

Silver moved his own hand to where I slapped him, his expression changing from surprise, unbelief, confusion, to fury. "Leave the girl here. Everyone else out."

"But Boss-"

"I'll handle her myself." The protest came without another reply and the grunts lined up and headed out the door. Ethan glanced at Silver in attempt to ask if he was permitted to stay. But he pointed a finger to the exit.

"No. Ethan stays by me." At first I wondered where my friend's courage went at that moment, because his timid stature was off compared to the past. He was naturally shy, but now I was just yanking on his leash to sit and obey. I blamed it on Team Rocket. On Silver.

And said ruler crossed his arms, openly showing disapproval towards his employee. A silent conversation seemed to go between the two.

I was surprise, and suddenly took back my some of my thoughts when I heard a reply from Ethan.

"I could hardly care. _Fire me_. Fire the only friend you have here. Since we never seen each other anyways, you wouldn't care, right?"

Silver scoffed. "Did you ever care to read the handbook? Once you join Team Rocket, your a grunt for life." It took Ethan all of his willpower not to hit him, but it probably would have been much harder compared to mine. His hands balled into tight fists but Silver continued, "And because I'm the guy with the ring, I give the orders."

He went over to his oversized desk and pushed something located underneath his desk. In an instant, the previous group of grunts that were going to take me away, took Ethan away.

"No!" When I tried to stop them, they pushed me aside. There were so many of them, and Ethan struggled to get out of the mob, but he soon disappeared out the door before I could follow them.

I turned around, gritting my teeth in a rage similar to how my red Gyrados was back at the Lake of Rage. Silver was now at his desk, fingers interlaced and elbows placed on his desk.

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't be this upset."

I couldn't help throwing my head back and laughing hysterically at Silver's stupidity. "No, no, no, Boss! I'm not upset! How could I even be furious or disappointed? Even though I haven't heard from you in a few years and then suddenly find out your the new Rocket leader, whom all we once loathed, how could I be anywhere near that emotion?"

"I would appreciate the lack of sarcasm."

"Oh I'm sorry your _Highness._" I spat. "I guess I should be in love with the fact that you have been lying to me for the past four years!"

Silver stood up abruptly and thrust an index finger at me. "I never lied! If I lied to you, you would know. If I told the truth, you would come defeating me while I was still weak. I never lied because we never talked. We never talked because I was avoiding you," he jutted his finger at me again, "so the next time we would meet, I would be ready. But Goddammit Lyra! Now's not the time!" He slammed his fist on his large, burgundy desk and I could have sworn I heard a crack. I stood appalled, understanding what he just said.

"So joining Team Rocket was just so that you could beat me?" I rudely concluded.

"No!-"

"Silver's recruitment was out of curiosity and obligation, Champion."

Both me and said boss looked in the direction of the new voice coming from a new pair of automatic doors. Out casually stepped a tall man in a promoted-looking Team Rocket suit as dark as his hair, and eyes displaying cockiness, advanced toward me.

"Oh, Daias, its you." Silver said gruffly as he began fixing up his suit.

"And at an extremely lucky time I suppose. Nobody wants the Boss angry, now do they?" The strange man glared at me in fault but I kept my eyes locked onto his. He was the first to blink and turn away without much interest at glancing back. I instantly grew cold towards him. There was something about him. He was...off somehow.

Handing Silver some papers, he strode over to another button and pressed it. Up popped a holographic image of the infamous 'R' symbol.

"A lot has happened while you were away Lyra." The man named Daias explained. "Unbeknownst to you, your little childhood rival has become the ultimate leader of the Rocket Corporation. But since you two got off on the wrong foot, I'll explain the details."

I watched as Daias brought out what looked to be a screen from the inside of his suit, bringing it to life with a swipe of his finger. Soon, he was controlling the holograph that hovered before us.

"It wasn't long ago when Giovanni was thinking about retiring. Because I was his right hand man, he asked if I'd make contact with his long lost son, who was your both your rival and friend. Did Silver know he was the heir? Indeed he did."

Silver made no move. No explanation. No argument. No nothing. I stood there, astounded and infuriated. A wild, yet contained grin spread on Daias' face.

New statistics regarding Team Rocket appeared on the glowing diagram. "Now, because of Silver's refusal, Giovanni sternly made the decision to stay as the Boss until his son realized his destiny. However, his unfortunate fate of dying in his sleep before he abdicated from authority led to Silver willingly take responsibility." He made a strange face, "If Silver hadn't said yes, my duty was to uphold my name as deputy and step up as leader."

I narrowed my eyes toward the man, "Would you think Giovanni would survived if he had retired in time?"

Daias glanced at me and frowned. "That _would_ be something to think about. But it is hard to, since death is uncontrollable."

I could tell that Silver tensed up suddenly and eyed me, but I continued to scrutinize Daias.

"And since Giovanni's plans became private the last few years he was in control, most of us are spending hours upon hours researching and studying what exactly his goal was after collecting all legendary Pokémon."

He proceeded to type in something on the screen, wherein an outline of a Pokémon appeared.

"That's where you come in."

My attention flashed back to Daias. "You mean, I was brought here because of you?"

The deputy shook his head, "No, you were brought here because of Silver. He said you had quit a way with Pokémon. So Ethan was just the captor."

Silver and I exchanged a glance, his red eyes searching mine for approval.

"Well, I guess that's why they call me the Champion." I stated.

Daias let a smile uncoil again, aiding to the suspicion of his sharp and business-like features. "Very good. Now, as for your mission," he began, typing in a few more things onto the screen, "you are to train and 'befriend' our current experiment."

The outline of the Pokémon on the hologram re-pixilated into one with its features that I've never seen before. "I don't understand."

"Lyra, Champion of Johto and Kanto, you are to take charge of Team Rocket's key to success: Legizeroth, the newest addition to the Pokémon universe."

* * *

Soooo sorry this is late! Very, very late. The last two weeks were extremely busy for me, and I also didn't know how to write this chapter. It really wasn't what I wanted it to be, but the end kind of reached most of my expectations for the unraveling of the plot. Hopefully it will be decent enough to make up for the wait. -_- But hey, this is my longest chapter yet!

Silver being the new boss wasn't something I planned to be a surprise (because it was an easy guess) but the new pokemon thing is! I honestly hadn't realized that I recreated the past when Silver decided to make Legizeroth, just like Giovanni made Mewtwo. It struck me when I was writing the middle of this chapter. Well, Like father, like son. But this time it's going to be a bit different ;). And why is Silver awake at 2 am in the morning? I have no idea xD.

Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**The Grandee**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

I didn't know what I was feeling. It was a mixture between shock and excitement and realization. How could they have done this? Both Silver and Daias looked at me expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"You..you mean to tell me that you've _created_ a new Pokémon?" My brows furrowed as I observed the picture of Legizeroth on the hologram. It was a prototype, but it looked so real on the electronic screen. I reached out towards it, turning my hand in its bluish glow and distorting the image. Daias' hand quickly took hold of my wrist and pulled it down.

"Best you not do that. And no, I didn't create it, _Silver_ did." My eyes travelled to Silver, who hadn't said a word this whole time. "He really is such an intelligent man. The best scientist we have in Team Rocket, actually."

I could tell he had a sense of pride when Daias praised him, and feeling less of a jerk, I noticed, he explained, "Legizeroth is the first fire and ice type Pokémon that was meant to hold balance within itself; balance within the world of Pokémon. And because of this, I idealized that it could call all of the legendaries to one spot to be studied."

"You mean to be captured." I pointed out, placing my hands on my hips. "It won't work. Look what happened when Giovanni created Mewtwo. Did Team Rocket win then? No, and because of that, the poor Pokémon suffered. I refuse to be the ginny pig. Your just duplicating your father's mistakes."

Silver looked serious and in a soft manner spoke, "Even though neither of us knew who he was doesn't mean he was evil."

I couldn't believe he was sympathizing with the man that was our _enemy._ Sure, I would admit Giovanni's mind wasn't the epitome of pure evil, it was just that his decision to devote his life to capturing legendaries and taking advantage of their power to rule the world wasn't in any sense good. He was raised on what he was taught, but Silver was never taught any of this. Though since Daias was the main executive who had influence over him...

"So your basically in charge until Silver is of the proper age?" I assumed towards the man clad in black. He shook his head.

"While I do watch over our boss until he is twenty, he is permitted to make his own decisions within my consent."

"So that's a yes."

Daias was baffled but regained composure with a sneer. "It seems that your old friend here will be a fractious guest though you say she is an asset." He moved his hand by his ear, where I noticed for the first time he had an earphone. In a fluid movement, he turned around and started to the door. As he whispered into the radio, his head moved to where his slanted eyes were boring into mine. I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew it wasn't something flattering on my part. When he was gone, I gazed back at the hologram of Legizeroth.

"Do...you like it?" Silver gestured towards the creature. I stopped to recognize his calm tone. What, was he bipolar?

"And your not angry anymore?" When Daias had left, I observed Silver's shoulders straightened, and for a moment, it was as if he let out all of his breath in relief.

"Lyra...I'm confused. I'm not like how I used to be because of all..._this_." He gestured towards his big office and then frowned. "I was hoping you would understand but it seems like I was wrong." He slowly walked over to his desk and closed the hologram that held the miniature picture of Legizeroth. "And that's why I created it. I was nervous and afraid in the beginning. Daias took me in and started teaching me things I never thought I would be able to do." He brought his hands up to look at them in marvel, the Rocket heirloom glinting against the overhead lights. "He told me if I was to succeed in doing what Giovanni couldn't that I have free reign over Team Rocket."

My eyes widened, taking in everything he was saying; feeling the pressure and anxiety radiating from his body. Was I wrong about him?

Silver continued, "So I thought if I controlled the organization, I could use it for the right instead of the wrong." He frowned at his hands then and shoved them in his pockets. "But that's when I became disgusted with myself. Right under my nose, their was Daias, showing the true colors of the Rocket cult. I couldn't protest though. I'm still only eighteen."

I knew it. Daias was no good. His aura encompassed no fortune to gain by others; he was selfish.

"Is there something he wants?" I prodded. Silver sat down in his chair that was too big for him.

"No. But from what I'm guessing, he's interested in this." As if it might get snatched by the executive at any moment, he gingerly lifted his hand to show the ring. I moved quietly towards his desk, trying to get a better look. I wasn't surprised at its features. If I'd known that there was such a ring, I would have imagined it the exact same way as I was currently seeing it.

A ruby held by silver 'R's on the sides attached to the band that encircled his finger. It looked valuable.

"He wants it for the money?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to discern his intentions." Silver sighed tiredly and looked at his desk clock. "I guess sleep isn't coming to greet me anytime soon. I've got to keep working."

When I glanced down, I saw his papers scattered everywhere. I noticed some were matters concerning the illegal exchanging of powerful Pokémon to clients and the rest and majority were notes on Legizeroth.

Now what was I suppose to think of him? He was divided between someone I once knew, and the leader of the nefarious Team Rocket. I couldn't tell whose side he was on at this point, so I questioned him my thoughts.

"So what _are_ you going to do?" He cast a glance my way, studying my figure for awhile. I hadn't realized I was leaning against his desk, so close to him, and I jumped back quickly. The room was filled with a pregnant silence and I grew uncomfortable. There was so much I still wanted to ask him, so much I needed to know. But something inside me couldn't do it. A lonely feeling swept over me. Did Silver feel the same, only for the past four years? I couldn't tell. He was just like his picture out in the hall somewhere, placed majestically up in a long and narrow hallway, but looking at nothing but another barrier parallel to him. Or was he as terrible as Daias seemed to be? Caring not for the illegal crimes he has to abide to? If the stuck-up bastard was somehow Silver's mentor in all things foul and dark, could it have rubbed off on him?

I felt sick just thinking about it. I realized my red-haired friend was terrible before, and if it really was his natural demeanor, could it be for real this time? He was, after all, the son of Giovanni. My stomach turned uneasily.

The look in his eyes didn't help. They were unfathomable so I couldn't guess if he thought what I hoped, or what I dreaded. I felt helpless thinking he could turn into a monster.

His mouth opened finally, but before any words came out, the main doors slid open with a big whoosh.

"Looky here, Quagsire, Ethan isn't useless after all." I grimaced, feeling a lot sicker hearing that twisted voice. "Me and a couple of other guys had a bet to see if he could capture you. Looks like I just lost fifteen Pokédollars." I didn't turn around. Silver noticed this.

"Proton. What are you doing here? It's too late for unauthorized grunts to be roaming this wing."

"Don't you mean too early?" He inquired, and I could hear him stride over next to me. Shooting him a look that could kill, my memories went back to when we met at the electrical plant in Mahogany Town. Glancing at the two of us, he grinned. "So how's the reunion?"

Neither of us answered, but I could tell Silver wasn't happy. "What is it that you need?"

Proton raised his brows and cocked his head. "I'm here to collect Lyra. A Daias order, if you weren't informed."

"No, I wasn't." The red-haired man replied annoyingly. Quagsire came up to me and took my hand. When I went to look down and tried to smile at it, I was taken aback by its squinty eyes and smirk reflecting Proton's personality. My heart fell.

"Quag. Quagsire."

"Well then, were off!" Proton turned to walk off flippantly while his Pokémon tugged at me like I was its prisoner. When I gazed back at Silver, his head was in his hands.

The door closed between us.

I glared back at Proton for awhile, and he pretended not to notice. Sometimes as we walked down the corridors, his eyes would slide towards me either in surveillance or observation, I couldn't tell. He was, like last time, ambiguous. Then, he casually slid them back to look ahead. I got fed up with it.

"What is it? Something on my face?" Quagsire's grip tightened and Proton took out a key from his pocket. Its not like I was going to escape. I had no where to run that would be recognizable.

"No, not at all." We came to a door where he unlocked it, followed by a _click._ I presumed this to be my room, the one I was in before I explored the base a little. But I was very much mistaken.

"Let's see what's behind door number one..." What he revealed was not my room, but instead, something that could have come from a Pokémillionare magazine. I gawked.

"_This _is where I'll be staying?" Proton nodded. When Quagsire let go, I slowly entered the room and took in the large surroundings. Beautiful furniture, beautiful decorations...

"I had no idea Team Rocket could be so...fancy." I voiced my thoughts aloud. The executive laughed.

"I told you we've improved. Even in our style." He sighed pleasantly and clasped his hands behind his head. "This room is only for the special guys. I wonder why Daias let you stay in it."

I cringed at both the name and the proximity of Proton by me.

"Probably some incentive to make me shut-up."

"Yeah, your probably right." He strode over to a glass case with Poké Balls in it and gestured his hand towards them. "Those are your buddies."

My Pokémon. Oh Arceus. I completely forgot about my Pokémon. I bounded over to the curio and tried opening the lock but realized it was digital. In a frenzy, I started banging the glass. "Why won't it open! Give me my Pokémon back!"

Proton watched with interest as I grew angry and he chuckled.

"Daias also told me to put them there. Sorry, the glass doesn't break. As hard as you may try and hit it, you wont even manage to scratch it."

_That...that.._."Ugh!" I shouted and stomped over to the bed that I proceeded to flop on without pulling down the covers, messing up all of the pretty pillows. "...Not if Silver has a say in it." I murmured.

Proton examined his fingernails. "I'm sure he doesn't want you and your Pokémon together either. Your a threat to him too. He doesn't want you to one-up him. Again. Plain and simple." I tried to ignore his remark, but how could I when I wasn't sure if he was really wrong? I turned on my side, feeling a sudden wave of distress come over me.

"I'm tired. Go ahead and lock me up." I couldn't refrain how weak I sounded, receiving a smirk from the green haired man.

"Alright then. Come on Quagsire."

"Quag."

Before anything else he added, "You have a meeting with the Boss in a few hours. Nine o'clock sharp," When I thought with relief that he was about to leave, he continued, "I'll ask to escort you, since after all, we're only a few doors away from each other." He leered at me before the room dimmed into darkness.

"Sweet dreams, Lyra." His saccharine tone drove me insane. When the door finally closed and locked, I shakily got up from the bed to go get a trashcan from the bathroom and placed it by my nightstand.

You know, just in case I might throw up.

* * *

Okay! Chapter five is now done! I had another part to it, but that made the chapter a little too long for my liking, so I'm making the second part another chapter completely. This means that I'll be able to update on time! Yay! And if you hadn't guessed, I usually try and update every Saturday.

I couldn't make up my mind if Proton's hair was green or blue, so after looking up a bunch of pictures, I went with green. (But I'll have other names for it too.)


	6. Chapter Six

**The Grandee**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

But remarkably and miraculously I didn't throw up. Besides from tossing and turning in the few hours that permitted sleep, and only getting three hours worth of it, I didn't puke. I welcomed the mysterious echo that sounded like bells. Letting it lull me to and from reality. Its familiar ring somehow was louder and more profound.

I sought the mild peace to guide me to at least the morning.

When there wasn't any sunlight piercing through a window by the time it was seven, I got up and looked around. There were no windows.

_No windows, a impenetrable glass case keeping my Pokémon away from me...was this some sort of message to mock my loss in freedom in these walls? _I could imagine Daias' living in the moment if he saw the sights of me break down from his little game he started. He would have none of it.

I couldn't help looking to longingly at my Pokémon, though. I wonder if Daias himself had held them with his hands and fingers gliding past the shiny, reflective ball. This set my feeling far from ease. Did that mean he had the code to unlock the cabinet?

I quickly jumped out of the bed from the sound of the door opening, both annoyed and fearful if a blue haired man was casually about to set foot inside.

"Ethan!" I laughed in relief when he came in with a tray of food. I went over to take it from him as he shut the door. From the corner of my eye I could see the key he had hovering over the lock. But he put it back in his pocket.

"I'm glad you can trust me." I said half-heartedly, placing the tray on a coffee table. I proceeded to pluck a berry from a bowl and sit catty-cornered against the arm and back of the couch parallel to it. Examining it carefully I added, "Where did these come from?"

Ethan reassured me with a quizzical look, "I got them myself from the mess hall. I'm not going to poison you, Lyra. You can still trust me."

"I know."

We sat and ate while watching the clock relentlessly, waiting for the minutes to draw nearer to nine o'clock. The conversations in between were mainly of us catching up with one another, and I was surprised to find out Ethan became a specialist in grass and psychic type pokemon.

"That's great how you found your calling," I began to say, but quickly added, "in Pokémon."

Darn it, I shouldn't have had said that.

"That's okay, I understand. No one told me I'd be in if for life." He winced as he touched his backwards placed hat gently like a wound. This upset me. A grunt for life didn't feel all to grand, and Ethan took the position without knowing the full consequences. He only became one because he wanted to help Silver, not take over the world. When the clock struck almost five 'til, we decided it was time to leave; I decided it was time to stop acting to distant and awkward with him.

"So," I questioned with my hands clasped behind my back, just as I had always done out of natural habit, "what's the meeting about?"

Ethan had a big smile on his face as he opened the door for me. "Today your going to meet Legizeroth."

My eyes widened. The Pokémon! I grew nervous and exited when we walked down the narrow halls. I could hardly remember what its holograph looked like, and each step brought me closer to physically seeing it. Butterfrees fluttered in my stomach. Melodic bells ringing in my ears progressively got louder and more distorted. I held my head.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't you hear that?" I pressed my temples as the sound became less pleasant. We were in front of the lab. Ethan frowned.

"The bells."

"Yeah, they're-" The strident noise completely blasted against my eardrums before I could finish when Ethan stepped through the automatic doors, bringing me with him.

"What do you think your doing?" He shouted. When I properly stood up, I saw Silver at the control panel, Daias shadowing over him, and a large test tube rooted in the middle of the room. The two men looked up unison, stopping whatever they were doing. The noise stopped.

"Communication failed." A computer generated voice registered. Daias had the nerve to grace me with a disgusted look.

"We were researching."

"No, no, no. Your hurting it!" Ethan stormed over to the controls and pushed Silver aside. The boss looked incredulous.

"Impossible! There was no reaction!" He wedged his way back to the main computer and pointed something out to the grunt. "See?"

"What the hell is going on here? Care to clue me in?" I put my hands on my hips to get their attention. Daias, unfortunately, was the only one listening.

"Care to refrain cursing? Its barbaric." I shot him a look but he was already over by the other men. They huddled in front of the screen as they verbally fought with each other. Feeling very angry being the only one left out, I marched over and broke them up.

"Lyra!" Finally when Silver decided to notice my presence, I didn't acknowledge his. Instead, I stared up at the tube in front of me. There it was.

"Legizeroth." I whispered. It floated in the chemical fluids wherein it was born, its silvery fur swaying along with its body. What did it look like? There was nothing it reminded me of but pure creation. Its eyes were closed, but strangely I could feel it looking at me. My name echoed in my ears.

"She's the one, Silver. It spoke to her. She heard the bells." Ethan gravely said to the red haired man. My eyes tore away from Legizeroth for a moment and looked at them, my lips forming the question before I had time to speak it. Silver's stunned expression turned one into cold expectancy.

"Then I was right."

"Like always, Boss." Daias intervened, coming up to Silver and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we move to your office?"

"No, its better if we stay in here. Lyra,"

"Are you finally going to tell me what's going on here?" I demanded. He nodded his head.

"The first time Legizeroth responded was when you entered Rocket Headquarters. I believe your the only one that can awaken it. If you can learn more about the Pokémon with these," Silver walked over to a shelf to file through some papers, taking a manilla folder out and walking back to hand them to me, "then you'll have a greater chance in communicating with it. A faster chance in befriending it."

I stopped. "Why would I say yes to the leader of Team Rocket?"

Silver did the same. "What about saying yes to a friend then?" Daias quirked a brow at this, and I hesitated, remembering how Ethan got mixed up in the organization; by obliging to a friend. But it didn't mean I'd become a grunt right? I was free to make my own decisions and could stop whenever things got out of hand. Anyways, Legizeroth made me extremely curious. I wanted to find out more about it.

I reached for the folder with a hand, feeling its smooth texture between my fingers uncertainly. Silver's hand wasn't too quick to let go of the other side, and I keenly regarded this as a handshake; an agreement.

Silver's charge smiled only to himself.

I stepped back to stand beside Ethan and looked at Legizeroth, holding the folder close to me. "What did the bells mean?"

The grunt who was my friend spoke, "Its a way of showing emotions, and only certain people can hear it. Right now, only one person is able to: you. But if it was to become conscious, it would be able to speak telepathically."

Wait. Ethan was the one telling me this? "So you helped create Legizeroth?"

He looked a bit uncertain before answering, like he really didn't want to say anything a all. He looked almost...shameful. Of course, with joining Team Rocket, he had to agree to the orders of their leader. Even though I didn't need the answer now, Ethan spoke.

"...Only with that part. I specialize in psychic type remember? Even though Legizeroth isn't psychic, doesn't mean Pokémon who don't have the ability are unable to establish a telepathic network."

Suddenly, my excitement grew more with the thought of speaking with the Pokémon inside the tube. But then I realized something.

"You can't keep it caged up like that." The glass looked like the type that held my Poké Balls- indestructible.

Silver took over the conversation, "Legizeroth can only survive unconsciously like that for now. Once it wakes up, confinement wont be a problem."

There wasn't much else said during our meeting, and after Daias forcefully shoved his boss out of the lab, Ethan and I were left to study the sheets on the new creature.

A pang of remorse stabbed me when I hadn't had the chance to say good bye to Silver before he left.

* * *

Okay! Wow, this chapter was quite small. But I felt like the ending was kind of rushed since there wasn't anything thing else I felt the need to add in this chapter.

Anyways, Happy Reading!


End file.
